The Flame of Life
by chiriruoni
Summary: As a young woman gives in to despair, just as another did so long ago in an unknown land, she summons the very Flames of Life. Now what would become of them as they are given a second chance at life? Rated M for certain future life affirming "cuddles" and bacon. Expect mood whiplash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this was made on a whim and inspired by a fic a friend of mine is doing. I may or may not continue this, though it'll most likely be a case of alternating between Familiar of the Snowstorm and to keep myself interested in both. Keep in mind this Witch of Izalith will most certainly be different from what most would think of personality wise. I hope to craft her into an imposing but "repentant" motherly figure considering her past. Also, she's very much happy to be alive and not a burnt out husk.

* * *

_'No...no...NO!'_

The Witch struggled to control the flames. Her daughters surrounded her, all echoing their mother's movements while attempting to suppress their own panic.

_'This cannot be happening! I've made sure! Everything was perfect!'_

The inferno seemed to take a darker, more sinister hue. It twisted and lept to and fro, eluding the control of the group of women. A scream of pain and terror tore through the air.

One daughter fell, writhing in pain. The fire consuming her until only ash remained, the remains being lifted by the turbulent air.

_'NO!'_

Another fell, clutching her face as the flame consumed her as well, once again leaving only ash. The Witch felt her heart start to tear as guilt and sorrow invaded her mind.

_'I've failed...my daughters suffer because of me!'_

"RUN! Hurry and leave this place!" The Witch's voice rang clear despite the urge to sob in grief for the fallen.

"B-but Mother!" One of the daughters flinched, the flames licking at her, yet she held firm.

"JUST GO!" It was not a plea, she did not ask, she commanded.

The reluctance was evident, but they obeyed regardless. As they fled, it was only by the will of their mother that any would survive, however crippled and cursed, as the flames of life became twisted...corrupt.

_'Please...live...please forgive me my children, for I have failed.'_

Without the aid of her daughters the Witch could keep the flames at bay no longer. The fire of life became stained, corrupted into a deep dark red that hungrily swarmed against her. It enveloped the Witch, threatening to consume her yet her very soul resisted. The soul she plucked long ago from the First Flame.

She was trapped by the blackened flame. The Witch's flesh burned, but the pain of the body was regarded only vaguely as her mind struggled to remain coherent. She feared for her children's welfare more than her own. Her greatest hope was that they escaped the flames, escaped the corruption. Closing her eyes as she sank to her knees, she could only wonder how long until the corruption finally claimed her. How long she could remain The Witch of Izalith.

* * *

Time and again the summoning circle failed. A pop here, a snap there, and an occasional concussive blast that tested the balance of those present. The laughter and insults directed at her from her peers didn't hurt nearly as much as her own sense of worth, her own self-esteem. Or rather, the lack there-of.

"Louise?" The firm hand of Professor Colbert clasped down on the pink haired child's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Professor Colbert shook his head, pity and concern etched on his face. Louise half turned towards the balding man, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Please," she sniffed, "just once more?"

"Fine, but this is the last time, understood?" Louise nods and proceeds to kneel, once again drawing the summoning circle.

There was nothing wrong with the circle or any of it's runic writings. As she stood before the recreated circle, she began the incantation. Here too, there was nothing wrong, her incantation flawless. For days she had prepared for the Springtime Summoning Ritual, ensuring that her drawings and words were well practiced, and the reagents and wand high quality. Yet, as with all her previous attempts this one seemed to fail. Tears once again started to flow as she sunk to her knees.

_'Of course,' _Louise had to block out her classmates jeers, _'I've failed again, I'll always be a Zero. Just...why? I don't care anymore what I summon! I can't stand this! Just...PLEASE!'_

In her self-loathing and despair, she found wrath. Letting out an agonized scream of frustration she slammed her fists down onto the inert circle, her wand piercing one of the many runes inscribed within the circle. A spark of magic fueled light flashed at the impact.

"L-louise! What did you do?" The Professor yelled, panic lacing his words.

"What do you mean? I failed! Isn't that obvi...ous...," Louise screaming fit died as she realized that her own voice was being drowned out by another. A bestial scream of pain and agony. Heat hit her in waves as she looked forward into the summoning circle. The emptiness that once occupied it was replaced by a maliciously black inferno that gradually died, the screams dieing with it.

Shock enveloped Louise and the mob of students behind her with Colbert taking a guarded stance at the sight before them. An absurdly tall figure, obscured by charred robes, barely stood in the center of the circle with the support of a staff longer than the figure was tall.

The figure coughed violently, ash and soot falling in a fine powder with each spasm. In between the coughs, a raspy voice speaking unintelligible words would escape causing Professor Colbert to tilt his head in confusion and curiosity. Stepping forward, Colbert cast a translation spell on the figure, causing it to flinch for a moment before calming down.

"Who...brought me here?" The figure's still raspy voice, now unimpeded by the ash and soot in her lungs, was decidedly female.

"Th-that w-would be m-me..." Louise stuttered.

The tall, robed woman stumbled forward towards Louise, stopping within the arm's reach of the teenager. On her knees, hunched over so that her face was level with Louise's, the woman planted the staff into the ground to her right. With both shaking gloved hands, the woman cupped the girl's face.

"A life's debt to you my dear..."

Before Louise could react, the woman pulled her into a deep kiss. The summoning circle flashed once more before seemingly melting into the woman passionately kissing Louise.

"Mmmf...MMFFF!" Louise, having finally regained enough of her wits, had begun batting at the shoulders of the larger woman, prompting her to break off the kiss.

"AH! Haha, forgive me, I was lost in my emotions," the woman apologized in an even raspy tone, releasing Louise's face.

The woman sat back into a squat, balancing on the balls of her feet. She looked skyward, allowing the hood of her robes to fall back. Long ashen gray hair escaped the hood and flowed out towards her shoulder-blades. Louise's confusion and fear was eased when pale blue-gray eyes met her own bright pink eyes, and equally pale blue-gray lips stretched into a gentle, thin smile. The woman promptly let herself fall back, splayed out onto the burnt earth, giggling madly.

"What the fucking hell was that about!?" A red-headed student finally broke the stunned silence.

"Ms. Zerbst! Mind your language!" Mr. Colbert massaged the bridge of his nose, readjusting his glasses as he did. He coughed into a fist. "Ms. Valliere, I believe some congratulations in order. It took many tries, but you've finally summoned something...someone...,and it seems the binding worked, though she somehow triggered it herself. Regardless," he turned to the other students and clapped, "go on now, this concludes the ritual, you all have the rest of the day off. Go go go, away all of you!"

"P-professor?" Louise finally stood, stumbling momentarily before starting to brush herself off.

"I'll have to ask that you and your familiar visit me at my office tomorrow to record her runes, I'd rather not do so here since...well...I'm sure you get why...," Mr. Colbert waved towards the giggling woman.

"U-understood, Sir."

Mr. Colbert left Louise and her familiar on the summoning field. Louise wasn't exactly sure what to make of her summon.

_'Is she...alright?'_

As if on cue, the woman stopped her giggling abruptly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I wonder how long it has been since I've enjoyed the warmth of the sun," she said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hah, it's quite a story, one I don't want to tell at the moment," She waved off Louise's question as she pulled herself off the ground, once again leaning on the staff. "Your name?"

"A-ah! L-louise! Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere!" Louise snapped to attention in front of the woman.

_'W-wow, I swear it's like being stared at by Mother!'_

"Long name, young one. Not that it matters. Still, I must thank you again for pulling me from my own personal hell."

_'Personal hell? Is she a ghost? She's pale like a wraith. Did I summon a spirit made flesh?' _Louise paled at the thoughts running through her mind. The Witch tilted her head, observing the small pinkette.

"I assure you, I'm very much alive, child," the Witch cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"W-wha-, how?"

"Just a guess," leaning forward, the Witch removed a glove to brush away ash from Louise's face.

"Uh, t-thank you?" Louise gulped, remembering where the ash came from.

"Do not mention it, I suppose I have given you quite a scare. Know that I normally would not act in such an unseemly manner, It is just...well...you pulled me from a very painful experience...to put it lightly."

Louise could barely comprehend the events that had transpired. For the first time, even if a mistake or fluke, she succeeded in casting a spell. She managed to summon a person, though she couldn't tell just what kind. The tall woman showed no outward signs of magic, yet that gaze was not that of a commoner. It commanded respect on a subconscious level.

_'Just what IS she?' _Louise frowned, _'and that was my first kiss too...'_

Louise broke away from her introspection to observe the woman in question giving her an appraising look. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Louise looked over herself to realize that ash and soot had managed to cover not just her face but inside as well as outside her clothes.

"Perhaps we should clean ourselves up. I seem to have shared my filth pretty generously," the Witch chuckled.

"Eh, heh, yes you did. Um, lets go to the Academy, we can bathe before dinner," Louise pointed towards the Academy gates.

_'Oh? Would this be one of that bastard dragon's schools then?' _

As the duo crossed the threshold into the school, a rather large lizard darted in front of the Witch, acting much like a puppy waiting for a ball. In this case, a fireball, which wizzed past Louise's face and was caught and redirected by the lizard's tail.

"Good job Flame!" A flash of red hair grated at Louise's nerves as the red-head caught the fireball before dismissing it.

"Zerbst!" Louise growled.

"Ah, I didn't think you were still out there. I hope the fireball didn't fry your eyebrows," a predatory grin spread across the red-head's face.

"KIRCHE! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Louise screamed as her hands darted to her forehead, feeling for eyebrows that to her relief were still there.

_'Okay...so it isn't one of the Dragon Schools. Fire is my domain, not his. Yet, this flame...'_

"Girl! Do that again, but aim at me," the Witch commanded.

Louise and Kirche froze in place, their spat put on indefinite hold as the commanding presence forced them still. Kirche gave Louise a confused look that Louise responded to with an equally confused shrug.

"O-okay, here?" Kirche tossed a small fireball from her wand at the woman, it dissipating just before hitting the robes.

"Damned girl, actually try!" Kirche flinched before forming another fireball and throwing it with as much willpower as she dared.

This time the fireball didn't dissipate, but rather was simply caught in the Witch's hand as though it were a simple child's toy ball.

"Why...HOW?" Kirche shrieked at the display. Louise stood in shock, mouth imitating a fish out of water.

"This flame...is dead..." the Witch's eyes narrowed. Gripping her staff, power surged forth from her hand into the ball. The fire warped, changing shades of red, the intensity and wild flickering threatened to burst free before being molded into a perfect sphere comprised of white and red covering the entire spectrum of color.

"How..."Kirche all but whispered.

"Child, I do not know who taught you to play with flames, but their instruction is sorely lacking," the Witch turned her gaze to Kirche, once again triggering a flinch from the red-head.

_'Is she a fire mage? Does that mean I summoned a mage? Does that mean...I'M a fire mage?'_ Louise was conflicted. Fear at the implications of summoning a noble, and the prospect of learning that she indeed had magic potential.

"You've got to be at least a triangle...maybe even square fire mage to do that!" Kirche's curiosity overcame the rooting effect of the Witch's commanding aura. The statement caused the Witch to quench the flame.

"What nonsense are you speaking girl? Triangle? Square? What by the Flame is a mage?"

Louise and Kirche weren't sure what to make of these questions. Surely someone that commands fire like this woman does would be a mage, a rather powerful one at that. Yet she denies knowledge of Brimir's legacy. Louise finally realized that something was off, and has been off since she first laid eyes on the woman.

The summoning itself was odd, that the woman appeared within an inferno but showed little damage when it extinguished was absurd on its own. Now she displayed a strong affinity for fire magic but denied being a mage. Louise remembered something important, a question she hadn't asked yet.

"Who...or what...are you?" Louise asked, Kirche sharing an inquisitive gaze towards the Witch.

"Oh? Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself have I?" A smile crept upon the Witch's face. "I am a being that commands the very flames of life. One that many would consider a goddess," the two girls before her began to pale,"but the name I am best known by...or perhaps it would be a title...The Witch of Izalith..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I certainly enjoyed writing this one. In fact I wrote it all in one sitting. Take note that I'm opting to make the Witch of Izalith somewhat "eccentric" as well as extremely maternal.

* * *

The Witch of Izalith was not amused. It was an understatement really, the humiliation burned her face almost as badly as the cursed flames did. What was the object of her ire? The cause of her pain? A simple door frame. The giggles from the girls accompanying her certainly didn't help.

"Honestly, who would construct such an infuriatingly small thing? And knock off that incessant giggling!" She bore a scowl as she rubbed her forehead.

The outburst did little to stifle the girls amusement. Slamming one's face into a door frame was one of the capstones of slapstick comedy after all. Further attempts to enter were hindered as well. First, the absurdly tall staff got stuck. Second try resulted in a smarting knee. The final attempt was the result of all three women trying to enter at roughly the same time, ending in a crumpled pile of lady limbs.

"Augh! Fine, you win this time accursed architecture!" Louise half expected the tall lady to pout when she spoke. What she got was rather close, fueling her giggles further.

The laughter stopped, however, when the Witch of Izalith burst into flames. As the flames receded into glowing wisps, a much smaller Witch was revealed. Now measuring a height and overall size only slightly larger than Kirche, the Witch triumphantly marched through the doorway with her staff cradled over her shoulder so that it wouldn't catch on anything. The ashen filth from her summoning condensed, some of it seemed to fall in puffs with each movement of the lessened surface area.

"Well? Were you not going to show me to the bathes little one?" The Witch looked over her shoulder, giving an amused smirk at the young girls' shock.

"A-ah! Yes, it'd be this way!" Louise stammered, breaking out into a hurried jog that was barely more than a shuffle.

* * *

"So, you can change your size at will?" Kirche asked while tying up her hair into a ponytail. The dark-skinned bombshell already stripped of clothing and easing into the water.

"Ah, no. Not really, this is just a trick I developed long ago out of convenience. Actually, as much as I loathe to admit, it was actually the product of a prank from the damnable witch Velka," the Witch shrugged as the sorcery wore off in a light sprinkle of embers and a puff of smoke. "It has a time limit and I cannot change the size any more than I did...please tell me that not all doors are that small here..."

"Heh, no, we probably should have entered through the main entrance. Also, I think your staff causes most of your problems," Kirche eyed the absurdly tall piece of old wood, an eyebrow raised. "Does it really need to be that large?"

The Witch froze in place, blinking as she cupped her chin in thought.

"Hmm, I suppose not...," the Witch promptly cracking the staff upon her knee, splitting it into quarters. Taking one of the quarters she used fire to smooth out the broken end, producing what could be called a cane for one her size. "I will save the pieces though, getting wood from an ancient Archetree would be nigh impossible now...What?"

Kirche, stunned by the sudden action, had finally caught herself staring and could only nervously laugh at being addressed.

"Oh, and where would my summoner have gone? She was here a moment ago was she not?" The Witch allowed her outer robes to fall to the stone floor as she started undoing the lacing of a soft brown leather corset holding a loose, ankle length dress in place.

Kirche let out a light snort as she gestured with her thumb to her left, away from the Witch. The Witch's eyes followed the gesture to find a mop of pink hair splayed out, floating in the water. Louise's eyes and nose were the only parts of her not fully submerged, her eyebrows furrowed angrily as she stared vindictively at Kirche's bust.

"You should not worry, you are still young after all," the Witch smirked.

Louise responded with unintelligible mumbles forming bubbles in the water.

The Witch gingerly stepped into the water, sighed, then unceremoniously dropped on her rear. She slowly let herself slide down until her shoulders rested on the edge of the bathes.

"I must say, I never seen bathes quite like this, how do you heat this much water?" the Witch asked before cupping water into her hands, pouring it over her face in an attempt to wash away what remained of the ash.

"Oh, they say it was designed after some architecture from the far east, even past the land of the Elves. As for heating it...Zerbst! Wipe that grin off your face...," Louise grimaced as Kirche wiggled her wand smugly.

"Well, I suppose a dead flame could be still be of use in some regard," the Witch finished wiping away the water and ash to reveal that her entirety was indeed as pale and ashen as the first impressions suggested.

_'Elves? What are those?'_

"There it is again! What do you mean by dead flames?" Kirche's face screwed into a grimace this time.

"Allow me to explain later, I...cannot seem...to..," the Witch had begun to twist in place, trying to reach her back as though there was an itch she just couldn't reach.

"Oh, allow me," Louise cheerily waved a sudsy cloth.

"I would much appreciate it," the Witch turned her back towards the blob of pink approaching her.

"Wah? I would never have thought you'd be one for tattoos. Zerbst perhaps, but you don't seem like the barbarian she is."

The Witch flinched at the declaration.

_'I...do not have...tattoos?'_

"I have no clue what you mean Louise, I never had tattoos," the Witch ran a hand through her hair in confusion.

"Then, those must be your familiar runes," Kirche suggested.

"AH, no way, that huge? Why would she need runes that large? They cover her whole back, even her shoulders!"

The Witch looked down to each shoulder in turn, noting that odd purple writing had indeed been placed on her skin.

_'How did I not notice this before. There is a faint energy from them, barely there. Perhaps some sort of gaes? Regardless, it seems that if it becomes problematic I could easily shrug them off.'_

"Well, I do not mind them, they are almost...artistic, but it would not hurt to find out more about them later," the Witch said as she rubbed the runes of her left shoulder, finding that the skin was smooth, as though the runes were under the skin rather than placed on top like a tattoo or branding would.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem quite flattering for your figure," Kirche moved closer to inspect the Witch, "if the familiar is supposed to reflect the summoner...then there may be hope for you yet, Valliere."

Kirche took the stunned silence from Louise as her cue to fondle the smaller girl, causing Louise to nearly glow red in anger and embarrassment. The string of epithets that flowed from Louise nearly caused the worldly Witch to blush. Kirche egged the excitable girl on further until Louise finally taken to weakly punching at the larger girl's shoulders. Kirche could barely hold in her mirth as the Witch barely suppressed a sigh.

"Quelaag! Stop antagonizing Quelana! Do not make me..." the Witch clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt maternal habits take over.

The two bickering girls halted and stared as if prey before a predator.

"Who are...? A-are you...crying?" Louise stammered out.

The Witch cursed herself for getting caught up in the euphoria of being freed of her infernal prison enough to forget what she held important in life. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

"Louise, you must send me back, I have to find my children. I have to return to Izalith!"

"B-b-but, I can't, or rather I don't know how. I don't think the summoning spell works that way. I don't even know of an Izalith!"

"H-how could you not know of Izalith...what about Anor Londo?"

Both Louise and Kirche shook their heads.

"Louise...where am I...?"

Louise flinched at the implications the Witch's questions gave her.

"The Kingdom of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegenia," Kirche answered for Louise, noting the smaller girl's hesitation.

_'Tristain? Halkegenia?' _The Witch gaped at Kirche, unable to accept the statement.

"You mean to say I have been summoned far enough from my home that neither of us recognize the others lands, if only by name?"

Kirche gave a sad nod as Louise looked away in her nervousness.

_'Across the sea? Undiscovered land? Pulled across time rather than space? Perhaps another reality all together?'_ The Witch slumped back into the water, covering her face by both hands as she went through possibility after possibility in her head. Never before had she wished for the aid of the damned Duke or even the scheming crow witch as she did now.

Louise and Kirche simply sat in place, not knowing what to do with the quietly sobbing giantess. Several minutes passed in relative silence, before the Witch broke it.

"If...if I can not be sent back, could you...summon them?" The Witch said, hope lacing her words.

Louise perked up at the thought. Kirche scratched at her head as if considering it.

"I'm not sure. The summoning ritual is considered sacred, and mages normally can only have one familiar..." Louise started, only to be interrupted by the Witch.

"Then do not summon them as a familiar!" She said, if a bit too forcefully, causing Louise to yelp in surprise.

"I st-still don't know i-if it'd be possible," Louise said as she slipped behind Kirche, using her as a sort of shield.

"Maybe Professor Colbert could find out for us. No need to get upset," Kirche patted the air in front of her as a calming gesture. She was unsure how to respond to Louise's sudden meekness.

"Ah, I apologize, I let my feelings get the better of me. Perhaps we can visit the professor earlier than he originally intended."

Louise nodded furiously behind Kirche, causing the red-head to giggle nervously and the Witch to feel slightly guilty.

* * *

Louise walked as though on eggshells. The tension from the incident in the bathes never really dispersed, leaving her with a nervous unease. The Witch trailed behind Louise, the tap of her 'new' cane being the only sound Louise could hear. They made their way through the halls, ignoring all they came across and the questions and stares that accompanied, with the single purpose of visiting one person that could hold answers and solutions the Witch sought after.

"Well, here we are," Louise turned towards the Witch, pointing at a door to her own left, "here's Professor Colbert's office, at this hour he should be here instead of his workshop. Honestly I'm not comfortable in either of those places, so I'll wait in my room. Any of the maids could help you find it when you're done here."

_'Oh...oh no, how could I forget!? Something tells me she won't be willing to sleep on a pile of hay,'_ Louise gulped at her train of thought. In a panic she darted off, leaving a slightly confused Witch behind.

The Witch took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.

_'It will not do to speak hastily or act harshly. The man seemed the cooperative sort last I seen him.'_

She knocked. Sounds of papers and trinkets falling and clanging about could be heard from beyond the door.

"Hold one moment, ouch, I'll be right there," Colbert's muffled voice could be heard with intermittent thumps punctuating words. This earned an amused smirk from the Witch.

The door was opened in short order, revealing a somewhat disheveled Colbert.

"Ah, if it isn't Valliere's familiar? Please do come in, I hadn't expected you," he waved the Witch in, "please, forgive the mess, I've been busy with a lot of research you see."

_'Research indeed, this room rivals the bloody Duke's chambers in sheer mass of text per square foot of room,' _the Witch shuddered at remembering Seath's chambers,_ 'at least Colbert lacks the smell of blood that lingered in the Duke's archives...'_

"So, for what do I have the pleasure of an early visit might I ask?" Colbert motioned towards a chair, realizing too late that the chair in question was too small thanks to the arm rests. The Witch opted to sit on a large stack of books instead.

"I have dire need to return to my home, Professor, but in light of what Louise tells me such a venture would be...impractical...," the Witch propped her chin on her right hand and crossed her legs.

"Ah, yes, the summoning ritual is a one way affair I'm afraid. I apologize for that. I don't mean to pry, but for what reason do you need to go back?"

"I have...children, granted they are certainly of the age they can take care of themselves, but I am sure you can understand. As a mother I worry for them greatly."

A wave of guilt washed over Colbert. Taking his seat behind his desk, Colbert tapped idly on the cover of a text book in thought.

"I'm truly, terribly sorry to hear that. However, I honestly don't think the summoning ritual could be reversed. Even if it could, there would also be ramifications for Valliere as well, and I'm afraid my duty to my students out weigh any obligation to you," Colbert cringed, he didn't intend it to be phrased to harshly, but the truth remained. Louise would be dishonored, leading to one of many outcomes, none being all that desirable to a young noble.

"I...can respect that," the Witch sighed, "then, if I can not be sent back, could they be brought here?"

Colbert paused at the question. He never heard of multiple summons occurring, at least not on purpose. Semi-heretical implications aside, it seemed plausible.

"Hmm, it would be worth looking into, no guarantees though."

"All I ask is that we try...I can not help but feel I am being all to understanding and accepting of this ordeal," the Witch placed a hand on her forehead, shaking slightly.

Perhaps the time in the Inferno really drained her. She suddenly felt tired...and old.

_'I will have to do something about this, I can not give in to depression or despair.'_

Within her chest she felt for the flame of her soul. She agitated it, prompting it to flare up. Already she could feel her spirits rising.

_'Ah, how useful my sorcery is,'_ the Witch looked up to face Colbert once again,_ 'oh,oh dear...'_

She felt the warmth in her chest seep into her abdomen, and creep lower still as she looked over Colbert who was still in deep thought.

_'Well, I had seven daughters and a son for a reason, there has always been...side effects,'_ the Witch licked her lips, grateful that her hood hid her face as she was sure she was giving Colbert the most predatory look a woman could give a man.

"Ah, before I forget, might I have a look at your familiar runes? Might as well if you're here," Colbert said as he stood from his chair, picking up a quill pen and a sheet of paper.

The Witch froze in place, realizing what would have to happen for him to do so.

"Oh, come now, no need to be shy, it should be on your hand or arm."

"Ah, well...about that, do you have to see the entire set?" The Witches voice almost cracked.

"Certainly, otherwise the meaning would be incomplete and lost. Perhaps it may even hold clues about the summoning that could help us."

The Witch let out a nervous laugh as she stood and removed her outer cloak.

"Oh...OH...woman, what are you doing?" Colbert nearly yelled as he fumbled to cover his eyes when the Witch loosened her corset and the top of her dress.

_'Oh, by the flame, I pray that I can refrain from jumping the poor man, he is becoming too cute right now.'_

"Professor, I am just showing you the runes. I am guessing it is unusual for them to be so...expansive."

The runes in question managed to wrap neatly around her shoulders, connecting over her collarbone and extending down to the small of her back. The Witch unconsciously neglected to cover her breasts as Colbert tried to keep his composure to record the runes.

After a better part of an hour of awkwardness and many, many sheets of paper, Colbert managed to copy down the intricate runes without giving into juvenile or base urges, to the Witches secret frustration.

"W-well, now that that is taken care of...is it safe to assume you haven't eaten yet? I believe dinner should have started a moment ago," Colbert said as he wiped his balding head with a handkerchief as the Witch finished redressing herself.

_'I do not remember the last time I HAD to eat...well why not, I do not mind the novelty.'_

The Witch shrugged and motioned for Colbert to lead the way.

* * *

"Well, here is the dining hall," Colbert said with a small flourish, "now, normally familiars wouldn't be allowed in here, but, well...you know you aren't exactly a normal familiar are you."

The Witch grinned in understanding, taking no small amount of amusement at the awkward and curious stares.

"Please, follow me, I invite you to meet the staff, I'm sure they would like to meet you as well."

Colbert started to walk towards the stairs leading to the faculty dining area overlooking the hall when the Witch placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One moment, I believe I see Louise. Would it be fine if she and her friend...er...friends... accompany me?" She asked, pointing at the table surrounded by her pink summoner and the obnoxious red-head who had her arm wrapped around a blue haired girl.

It seemed Kirche was trying to get a rise out of her blue haired friend and Louise was trying not to slam her forehead against the table at the antics. They didn't look like that started eating yet, having only drinks on hand.

"I don't see why not," Colbert motioned for a young maid to notify the trio of girls to go up to the staff table.

As the Witch climbed the creaking stairs, noting that she'll have to be careful where she steps, she takes stock of the staff currently seated.

At the head of the table sat a man whose gray hair seemed to melt into his eyebrows and beard, he was shrouded in a dark gray, almost black set of robes. The pipe he had taken out and tried to light was snatched away by a younger woman to his right who had green hair tied into a ponytail and glasses, garbed in a similarly black suit with white lining and a deep purple shawl. To his left was a rather plump woman who wore a goofy wide-brimmed, pointed hat and a matching purple cloak who was barely able to contain her amusement at the older man's annoyance.

"Oh, is it only us today headmaster?" Colbert asked as he sat down beside the green-headed woman.

"Yes, it seems so, Jean," the headmaster addressed Colbert, annoyance still in his voice at losing his pipe, "and who would this lovely lady be?"

_'Oh, please, do try to be smooth about it. It is not as though I do not see you trying to guess my sizes. No, not at all...,' _the Witch rolled her eyes beneath the shadows of her hood.

"Ah, where are my manners, I'm Headmaster Osmond, my friends call me Old Osmond, you may as well if you wish. To my right is my secretary, Miss Longueville, if you have any issues she may be able to help you. To my Left is Professor Chevreuse, the resident earth mage. And it would be safe to assume you've met Jean over there as he brought you here."

_'Ok, you may not be able to look me in the eyes, but at least look in the direction of them.'_

"A pleasure to meet you, I am the known as Witch of Izalith," she gives a light bow.

"Professor Colbert, did you need us for something?" Louise appeared behind the Witch, interrupting further conversation.

"Ah, no young miss. I was just about to invite you to dine with us as you familiar wished it, if that is fine by you Old Osmond?" Colbert asked.

Osmond pouted a moment in mock thought before gesturing towards the empty chairs.

"By all means, I don't mind spending time with my students," Osmond said with a smile.

The students each took a seat, with the Witch standing by the remaining chair, her head tilted and a grin visible from beneath her hood.

After a moment of awkward silence, Osmond realized the complication, standing from his larger seat and offering it to the Witch.

_'Well, perhaps he could be a gentleman once in a while,'_ Longueville thought as the Witch took the seat with an appreciative nod while Osmond moved to the previously empty chair.

Longueville found herself smiling briefly at the unusual display of chivalry from the old man, at least until she heard a light puff sound followed by the squeal of a mouse...on fire.

_'That...didn't last long...' _she sighed.

The Witch had lowered her hood as food and drink were served, a mischievous smile on her face as Osmond comforted the blackened mouse familiar, Chuchu.

"A-anyway, certainly you have a name that isn't a title, it would be inconvenient to refer to you as The Witch of Izalith all the time," Osmond asked, finally getting Chuchu under control.

The Witch simply shook her head and shrugged.

"Ah, but we could at least find something less cumbersome, right?"

"Izalith," a soft voice interrupted, originating from Kirche's silent companion who only briefly lowered her book, once again returning to her reading.

"That's perfect Tabitha. Would it be fine if we just called you Izalith then?" Kirche chimed in cheerfully.

"Why not, like my titles mean much in this land anyway," Izalith let out a light giggle as she grabbed the pitcher of wine rather than the smaller goblet that was set for her.

The occupants of the table gave her blank stares at what could be seen as a breach of etiquette.

"What? You honestly can not think this small thing would be enough for someone my size could you?" She said, pointing at the offending cup. No one challenged her on the logic.

"Thought so," she took a gulp from the pitcher, satisfied in her small victory.

Conversation at the staff table was animated while at the same time, inconsequential. Izalith managed to avoid or otherwise dodge nearly every question about herself when it was made clear how religious those present were when they all gave thanks to some religious figure known as the Founder Brimir. She would rather not chance them attempting to burn her at the stake for claiming at least partial divinity as a 'Lord'. As if she could be burned at the stake anyway. Either way, making it public knowledge seemed more trouble than it was worth.

Instead, Izalith made herself content asking questions rather than answering them. She walked away that night rather unimpressed at the religious and political climate of the land. She herself shared the eccentric Velka's preference of logic and reason over blind faith, as well as favoring a meritocracy over 'divine rule' common with the aristocratic monarchies present in much of Halkegenia.

Yet, despite her disappointment, so long as she wasn't challenged she felt it wasn't her place to criticize and certainly not to try to change them...for now.

* * *

Izalith wasn't sure what to make of the mess before her. Apparently Louise hadn't expected a humanoid familiar, certainly not one of her stature and bearing, and had originally set aside a bale of hay for the prospective familiar to sleep on.

Unable to get a bed on such short notice, let alone one large enough, she opted to had the maidservants gather as many extra blankets and pillows as they could spare and place them in the center of her dorm room.

It was a sight of hilarity, but the thought was greatly appreciated.

"I'm sooooo, sorry. I'd even offer my bed, but...you know," Louise said in faux cheer. Izalith couldn't help but laugh.

"It is quite alright Louise, I would not expect much after all. Someone of my build would not be too common I believe."

Louise let out a breath she was holding in, satisfied that her efforts were not in vain.

Izalith set about arranging the blankets and pillows into a makeshift bedroll as Louise busied herself writing at her desk. A comfortable silence falls upon them, each content in their work. The sun had long since set and Izalith decided to strip down and try to get comfortable in the odd pile of fabrics.

"All done," Louise said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, just what were you writing, Louise?"

"A letter to my mother, she wanted to know the results of the Springtime Summoning Ritual," Louise answered as she sealed the letter in an envelope with candle wax.

Izalith noticed a nearly imperceptible look of depression flash across Louise's face.

_'There is a story here, I am sure,_' she thought.

"I'm jealous."

_'Now, that came out of no where...'_

"Of...?" The Witch tried to coax a continuation of the statement.

Louise simply shook her head and hopped out of her chair and walking over to her dressers.

_'Ok, certainly a story here, she does not seem to want to talk about it though.'_

Having stripped of her school uniform and dressed in somewhat inappropriate nightwear for her age, Louise climbed into her bed. Bidding the Witch a good night, she doused the lamps, submerging the room in a darkness broken up only by the moons.

_'Why am I caring so much anyway?'_ Was the last thought before Izalith allowed the oblivion of sleep overtake her.

* * *

The Witch awoke sometime during the night, finding her bedding slightly too warm and a little heavier than she remembers. Gentle, quiet shuffling alerted her to the cause of her discomfort. Lifting the stack of blankets she had across her chest she found an adorable sleeping Louise curled atop her, innocently sucking her thumb and mumbling incomprehensible words.

_'Still a child I see,'_ she felt she couldn't suppress the urge to ruffle the pinkette's hair.

The amusement ended as quickly as it appeared as Louise's mumbling momentarily became coherent.

"M-mother...why...," Louise then gave a brief whimper that tugged at the heart-strings as she shifted, wrapping her arms...or at least trying to wrap her arms...around Izalith's chest.

_'Why would she...oh mother of Louise, pray I never meet you.'_ The Witch of Izalith held Louise just as she held each of her daughters long ago.

"Big Sis Cattlya...munyaa," Louise snuggled deeply into Izaliths modest bust, cuteness overriding the momentary melancholy.

_'I think...you may get along well with my daughters,'_ Izalith held back a laugh.

Perhaps she held her just a little tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff and a bit of exposition. I had fun writing the first part at least.

* * *

_'Warm...soft...,'_ Louse snuggled deeper into her older sister's buxom, enjoying the comfort and protection provided in the embrace.

Cuddling like this was a guilty habit formed by the youngest and the middle child of the Valliere family from a young age. It began not long after Louise began attempting her magic, with explosive results. Her father's rejection and her mother's cold disapproval sent the young girl looking in desperation for acceptance and encouragement. Cattlya, the middle daughter, was appalled by the treatment by her parents and the dismissal the eldest daughter, Eleanor, held at the time. All it took was for Louise to sneak into Cattlya's room late one night, tears streaming down her face, for the kind hearted girl to take the child into her arms from then on. Louise couldn't remember the last time she slept alone in the Valliere mansion.

Louise twitched as sunlight filtered through the curtains and the sounds of many shoes just outside the door. The absence of animal noises cause Louise's ears to perk.

_'Stupid sun, stupid servants, stupid ani-...wait, where are big sis's animals? And since when was her room a high traffic area for servants...?'_ Louise turned her head away from Cattlya's chest, blinking painfully at the sunlight.

_'Wait...that's my bed...I'm at the Academy...then, who is...?'_

Louise slowly shifted her head to see who she was holding on to, noting just how large the chest was...not counting the breasts, which would actually be considered relatively 'average' or modest on the body they were attached to. Her gaze finally settled on the still peacefully sleeping face of her familiar. The rhythmic breathing and gentle rise and fall of Izalith's chest threatened to lull Louise back to sleep. Louise shook her head to rid herself of drowsiness and made an attempt to lift herself off her familiar.

"UWAH!" Louise's attempt was cut short when she not only met resistance, but was forcibly pulled back into Izalith's chest. A loud thump echoed in the room.

Izalith nuzzled her chin on the top of Louise's head as she tightened her grip, causing the girl to blush wildly.

"Now now, Quelana, I do not mind. You should not worry what the others think. Some of your elder sister's in fact...," Izalith chuckled lightly and mumbled in her sleep.

_'Sh-she's dreaming? Ah, I don't have time for this, I'll miss breakfast!'_ Louise thought, once again struggling to free herself from Izalith's grip.

The struggle was all for naught as Izalith continuously shifted her grip to counter every movement Louise made.

"EEP!" Louise squealed as Izalith's left hand found her buttocks, absently giving her a squeeze.

_'Oh, please tell me she isn't this grabby with her children...,'_ Louise deadpanned at the thought, her face practically glowing pink.

Deciding that more drastic measures were needed to free herself from the crushing, but admittedly pleasant grasp of her familiar, Louise drew a deep breath.

"IZALITH, WAKE UP!" Louise decided to scream at her familiar.

No response.

"HEY, WAKE UP, I'M GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!" She continued to scream, this time batting at the larger woman's shoulders with her fists.

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...WAKE...UP!?" Each word was punctuated with a punch to the ribs as hard as Louise could manage, with the final world culminating in an attempt to headbutt Izalith.

The results were underwhelming to say the least. Izalith still mumbled happily in her sleep, pulling Louise deeper into a...grabby...snuggle.

* * *

Kirche always knew that Louise was slow to wake, with the little girl's mind being even slower to catch up with her body. She certainly expected her to absolutely freak out when she found a veritable giantess sleeping in her room. Perhaps some screaming, with some objects thrown as Izalith tried to calm the Valliere down. The student traffic finally started to thin and soon disappear, she decided to check on her favorite 'rival' since she could without boys hounding her in the hallway.

She was confused when things didn't happen as she initially thought they would. The muffled screams from Louise's room weren't anything like she expected.

_'Is she trying to wake her familiar up?'_ Kirche thought as she set the clasp of her cloak in place and made for the door, Flame trailing a few steps behind.

_'Well, I suppose I should check in on them. Wouldn't want Izzy to get blown up...heh, Izzy, I like that.'_

When Kirche entered the hallway the screams stopped, startling the Germanian. Worried, Kirche pressed an ear to Louise's door, only to hear barely audible whimpering from inside.

"L-Louise? You alright in there?" She asked, knocking on the door.

"ZERBST! Oh, thank Brimir. As much as if pains me...I need your help," Louise responded in relief, thinly veiled in faux pride.

"Heh, of course Valliere...what do you need?"

Several second passed in silence before Kirche heard a series of thumps, a lamp being knocked over, Louise cursing...

_'Ooooh, I haven't heard her say that one before...'_

...followed by skittering that got louder until a small gold key bumped into her foot from under the door.

_'Oh, right, she got her door warded so that it could only be opened with a key or by a teacher...'_

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Kirche was greeted by a sight that forced her to bring her arms to her chest and...

"SQUEE!"

"NOT A WORD, ZERBST! Not a single damned word or I swear...," Louise attempted to threaten Kirche.

The threat, however, was undermined by Louise's current state. Currently, her face was pressed cheek to cheek with Izalith's, forcing it into a sort of half-pout. The blankets Izalith had used that night lay crumpled at their her feet, no doubt kicked off by a struggling Louise. The small girl herself was wedged between Izalith's breasts, with Izalith's right arm wrapped tightly just below Louise's shoulders. Louise's sheer nightwear were hiked up, revealing that she indeed sleeps without underwear, her modesty barely being preserved by Izalith's left hand which were presently caressing Louise's bottom.

"Pfft, bahaha, L-louise, I didn't think you swung that way. I won't judge though, but...with your familiar? Bahaha!" Kirche clutched her stomach as she already begun cramping and buckling over from her laughter.

"Augh! Shut up and pull me out of here, Zerbst!" An irritated Louise growled.

"Hah...yeah, yeah, right away, don't get your panties in a twist...pfft...oh wait, you couldn't anyway," Kirche wiped away tears as she walked towards the bundle of bodies on the floor.

When Kirche made to pull Izalith's right arm, she found said arm clasp around her own.

"Eh?" Was all she had time to say as she was forcibly pulled into a shared embrace beside Louise.

"What? How!? AAAHN!" Kirche moaned as Izalith's right hand snaked its way into her cleavage, massaging each in turn.

"See, Quelaag, I told you that you would fill out. You had nothing to worry about, silly girl," Izalith mumbled.

"L-louise, I'm sorry for laughing at you, this isn't nearly as funny on the receiving end," Kirche squeaked out in between moans.

Louise gave her a vindictive grin. The grin disappeared when Izalith saw fit to pull the two girls closer together, forcing Louise to rest her chin on Kirche's cleavage.

Kirche's face screwed into a look of disturbed confusion as Izalith started nuzzling her face into her hair as the larger woman shifted her arms to keep both girls in a firm and inescapable grip.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten into isn't it, Valliere?" Kirche said.

"Shut up...," Louise responded.

The duo heard the muffled clap of a book being shut. They guessed that Tabitha had decided to look for them since neither of them showed up in the hallway where she normally met Kirche before going to eat. Of course, they really guessed that it was indeed Tabitha, since neither girl could see the door, Kirche facing the wrong way and Louise stuck looking at Kirche's collarbone and neck.

"Tabitha? Is that you?" Kirche asked, receiving a curt hum in return.

"Ah, good, could you help us out here? Izzy won't wake up and she's being rather...grabby...,"

"Izzy?" Louise questioned.

"Well, yeah, why not right?" Kirche almost was able to shrug.

"I refuse to acknowledge such a stupid nickname for he- WAIT, TABITHA DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Louise's warning was too late, as Tabitha already placed a hand on Izalith's right arm. Louise was shocked to see that Tabitha simply disappeared in a blur, the thump of a book falling on the floor sounding where she once stood.

"What? Whe-," Louise was interrupted as she felt something wriggling up towards her face.

"Pwah!" Tabitha made a quiet gasp for breath as she managed to pop her head from between Kirche's bust, her face dangerously close to Louise's, prompting a faint dusting of pink to show on the silent girl's cheeks.

"Well, we're missing breakfast, that's for sure. Who wants to bet we won't make it to our first class before someone finally comes around and finds us?" Kirche held back a moan as Izalith resumed her groping.

"A fool's bet, Kirche...a fool's bet..." Louise sighed.

* * *

"I appreciate the help, Siesta. Carrying all these document myself just wouldn't be possible," Colbert shifted the stacks of paper he currently held in both arms.

"Oh, no sir. I should thank you. To be honest, I've been having a bad feeling about today, so any work away from people puts me at ease," the maid let out a nervous chuckle as she shifted her own set of stacks, only slightly smaller than the Professor's.

"Oh? Students giving you problems again?"

Colbert knew best out of all the staff, save for perhaps Old Osmond, just how bad many of the students treated them. Though for all he knew and seen, he could not act to remedy the situation without drawing the ire of several powerful and influential noble families. Sadly, not even the Headmaster was safe from such retaliation, and thus was forced to stay his hand as well.

"Ah! N-no sir, not at all...well...maybe a little..." Siesta continued to mumble, shrinking behind the papers as if to hide from the world.

Colbert could only frown and shake his head.

Well, Miss Valliere's room should be just up ahead. Since this is the female's dormitory, could you check if she is in?" Colbert nodded in the direction of the door, Siesta giving a nod of her own in return.

He was confused when he couldn't find the excitable and explosive student out in any of the courts surrounding the dormitories. Today was the day students were supposed to bond with their freshly summoned familiars after all. He had thought that perhaps she forgot and went to her usual classes, but found that she was no where to be found there as well. He was further surprised when no one seen her at breakfast, along with her rival of sorts and the enigmatic Tabitha.

As Siesta approached the door, she found it opened. Curious and slightly worried she inched up to the edge of the frame to peak inside. Whatever she seen caused her to drop everything in shock, jumping back and slamming into the opposite wall.

"AWAHWAHWAH?" Siesta spoke nonsense as her face turns a shade of red.

"Is something wrong Siesta?" Colbert moved forward in worry.

"PROFESSOR? NO! DON'T LOOK!" The voice of Louise screeched from inside the room.

Colbert didn't respond quick enough to her demands, getting an eyeful.

"V-Valliere!? What happened here?" Colbert stammered as he performed an about-face, his face sharing Siesta's shade of red.

"LONG STORY! JUST GET A BUCKET OF WATER! NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Siesta snapped out of her daze and darted off down the hall.

"N-now, I think it won't be n-necessary for any explanation for now. I'm sure it isn't something you want to share. Regardless, I wanted to speak with you and Izalith about the runes, but you were no where to be found. So I thought you simply wanted privacy with Izalith, since a humanoid familiar is unusual," the Professor spoke quickly in his nervousness.

"Oh my, I'd very much like to learn about Izzy too," Kirche chimed in cheerfully.

"Ah, Miss Zerbst, that would be up to Miss Valliere,...Izzy? Ah, never mind. Why are you here and not outside bonding with Flame?"

"Worried," the muffled voice of Tabitha was barely heard.

"Is that Tabitha? Where are you?" Colbert didn't remember seeing the small blue headed girl in the tangle of bodies.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Louise screamed.

Colbert raised an eyebrow but chose to drop the subject in its entirety. The uncomfortable Professor stood guard outside the room, closing the door just enough to prevent any passersby from seeing the unseemly tangle within. He didn't wait long, however, as a hurried Siesta arrived, struggling with a large pail of water.

Bypassing Colbert, Siesta pushed open the door with her shoulder.

"H-here, a bucket of water, Miss Valliere," the blushing Siesta faced the wall, stealing glances at the group of girls.

"THROW IT ON US!" Louise shouted.

"Wh-what? Miss-"

"DO! IT! NOW!" The frustrated girl ground out.

"Now, just a moment, I don't w-," Kirche's protest died as a mass of chilly water splashed against her back and Izalith's face.

"AAAIIIIII!"

"Kirche! Yes, it's cold! But, really? Was it really necessary to scream in my face?" Louise winced.

"T-t-that w-wasn't me...," the drenched redhead's teeth chattered, pointing a shaking finger towards Izalith.

All eyes turned to face the now shivering woman, her eyes wide and alert. Louise had taken the opportunity to break out of Izalith's grasp to dart behind the bed to clothe herself. Slowly releasing her grip on the remaining girls, Izalith let out a shudder and stared longingly at her hands. Her lips quivered, eyes glassy.

_'Wow, is she really that sensitive to the cold?' _Kirche thought.

Izalith stifled a sob before taking a deep breath.

_'Or maybe I'm mistaken, but was she going to cry?'_ Somehow Kirche felt guilty, but for what she didn't know.

Reaching for her cane that leaned against Louise's desk, she closed her eyes as she lightly tapped the top of it to her chest. The burst of steam startled the girls and and earned the undivided attention of Colbert.

"Amazing! Not a burn or scorch on your person. Without an incantation no less!" Colbert stepped forward to observe, his papers threatened to scatter from his arms.

"Ah haha, she's quite amazing with fire indeed Professor," Kirche remembered the display from yesterday, the fire Izalith showed the girls was unlike anything she herself had made.

Louise let out a prideful 'humph' from behind the bed, popping her head above the threshold revealing an arrogant grin.

"You're still a Zero though," Kirche grinned, causing Louise to pitch a pillow at her.

_'I suppose no one else noticed then?'_ Kirche caught the pillow, shrugging off her thoughts in favor of teasing the diminutive pink brat.

"Well, now that Miss Izalith is awake and dry, could we talk now?" The Professor asked.

Izalith shrugged as she yawned, giving tilted nod towards Louise afterward. Colbert, hoping for an answer shifted his eyes to find Louise glaring at Kirche. The redhead blinked in confusion before her eyebrows shot up in realization.

"Ah, I see. Fine, fine, I'll be off to bond with my wonderful Flame then. Come along Tabitha, I'm sure Sylphid would like to play too," she sighed.

Kirche stopped just before the door when she realized that Tabitha hadn't moved from where she stood.

"Tabitha?"

Looking back, she seen that Tabitha stood staring at Izalith, clasping her now recovered book to her chest. Her sight was narrowed specifically to the Witch's lap, her expression remained her usual unreadable blank. Seemingly ignoring Kirche's prompting, Tabitha let out the closest thing to a sigh before walking to the window and using her fingers to whistle. Climbing out of the window, she was quickly caught and flown off by Sylphid.

"Odd one, is she not? Rather adorable too," Izalith giggled.

Without her bookworm friend and the ending of her fun teasing time, Kirche smiled and waved her good bye, pulling the maid out the door with her.

"Well, NOW may we talk?" A continuously growing impatient Colbert said, tapping a finger on the now doubled stack of paper.

"Why, of course, Professor. Please, let us talk," Izalith winked at the Professor, causing him to blush a little.

Louise, without noticing Izalith's teasing of her teacher, had taken a seat on the edge of her bed. Swinging her legs, she propped her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees.

"So, this is about the runes. Am I right Professor?" Louise asked.

In response, Colbert picked up a sheet of paper off the stack and handed it to the girl.

"What is this? It's...gibberish, did you really translate the runes?" The pinkette tilted her head, handing the sheet to Izalith.

"Yes, I did. Took me all night. This is the entire translated text of the runes right here," he said, patting the stack of papers.

Louise's eyed threatened to pop out as she pointed at the stack that would have reached her chest.

"Seriously? ALL of it?"

Colbert nodded.

"Is all of it nonsense?" Louise asked.

"Well, no. At some point near the end of the text quite a few lines were legitimate. Though, nothing indicates your element," Colbert turned to Izalith, "or anything in particular about what kind of familiar you are supposed to be or anything in relation to you at all really."

Izalith, who was turning the paper around repeatedly as though changing the angle would allow her to read it, stopped to address the Professor.

"Then, what DOES it say?" She let the paper fall to the floor, losing interest in it.

"As far as I can tell, it's part of an old prayer actually, 'O' heavenly father, glorious Founder, stave off evil without and suppress evil within'...I think it tried to seal you Miss Izalith," Colbert looked to his feet sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, it tried to write normal runes on me until it gave up and tried to seal me instead? HA, and failed even that!" Izalith snorted in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Colbert's eyes darted to Izalith, pleading her to continue.

Louise herself had given her full attention, gripping her sheets tightly at her sides.

"To put it bluntly, I can remove these runes any time I deem fit," the Witch shrugged.

'Y-you w-wouldn't! Would you?" Louise jumped to her feet.

"Well, they do not do anything really, and they are rather pretty. I suppose I do not have to," Izalith smiled, "this is a point of pride for you after all. For the time being I will play the role at least. Though this would have to be kept a secret...right, Mr. Colbert?"

Izalith gave the balding Professor a sly grin.

"A-ah, of course, but I'll have to tell the head-" Colbert's stammering was interrupted by Izalith leaning closer.

"RIGHT, Mr. Colbert?" Izalith purred.

"R-right!"

"Good, I believe that would be all. Unless you made headway on summoning my daughters?"

Colbert nervously shook his head. Izalith sighed.

"Fine, you may leave now Professor," she waved off the man.

Seeing that he didn't move right away, Izalith stood up and started pushing him towards the door. In a matter of seconds the poor Professor found himself in the hallway with a pat on the back and a pinch on the bottom followed by a slammed door.

Turning away from the door, Izalith eyed the stack of paper.

"So, what do we do with all that?"

Louise shrugged, still confused at the exchange she just witnessed.

"Fire it is. Fire solves everything."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My take on the Guiche incident. Take that, stations of canon, your turn! *drops mic on the floor and walks away*

* * *

The Witch of Izalith lay sprawled out on the soft grass of the courtyard she never bothered to remember the name of. Familiars and their respective summoners all milled about with friends, conversing and playing to gain a better understanding of each other and form precious timeless bonds. In the case of Izalith, she simply enjoyed the warmth of the sun while her young summoner stood nearly awkwardly.

"Um, Izalith? Why are we all the way out here? The tables and chairs are back near the dorm buildings," Louise scratched at the back of her head.

"Now now, It has been, oh, I do not know how long, since I last got to truly enjoy clean air and the sun. And really, do you believe I would fit on one of those tiny chairs? I am no beast Louise, I will not simply sit upon the ground while others enjoy seats...no offense to you Flame, you are a fine beast if I ever met one that did not wish to chew on my bones," she shifted her head to the side to smile at the Salamander curled up beside her.

"A-a-and, why is SHE here?" Louise pointed accusingly at the red-head using Flame as a pillow.

The young woman in question simply giggled.

"Ah, but what is wrong with having company Louise? I believe there is a saying...the more the merrier, is it?" Izalit turned once again to face Louise, a kind smile on her face.

"B-but she..."

"Enough of that Louise, come, sit yourself next to me. Better yet, lay yourself down just as Kirche doing with Flame, I will not mind one bit, in fact I encourage it," Izalith said, patting at her stomach.

Louise looked at the Witch in disbelief, then around her to ascertain whether or not anyone was watching. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Louise gingerly sits at Izalith's side, her back barely touching the large woman's body.

"Urk!" Louise was smacked in the forehead, sending the girl sprawling back into a position quite similar to Kirche's.

"No need to be shy, Pinky," the Witch laughed.

"Pinky...pfft," Kirche mumbled, almost inaudible, but earning a growl from Louise all the same.

"If I recall, this day is supposed to be for bonding between familiars and their masters, right?" Louise nodded to Izalith's question.

"Then, by all means, let us talk. You are of course welcome as well Kirche, despite my little 'master's' protests," Izalith ruffled Kirche's hair, causing a startled yelp to come from the girl.

Flame barked out the Salamander equivalent of laughter at his master being toyed with. Louise growled again, earning a flick to her forehead from Izalith. A somewhat comfortable atmosphere enveloped the group as they lay in silence, observing the occasional migrating cloud or bird.

It was Louise that decided to break the silence first, though it seemed like she mumbled to herself.

"What was that Louise?" Izalith propped herself up on her elbows.

"F-family, you kept mentioning your d-daughters...," Louise stuttered.

"Ah, yes. No need to be afraid asking me about them, deary," the Witch allowed herself to fall back with a dull thump, followed by adjusting her hood to shade her eyes from the bright noon sun.

"B-but I-"

"-took me away from them?" Izalith interrupted.

Louise and Kirche both flinched.

"Please, do not worry about that, they are all powerful in their own right. Certainly they can do without their doting mother for a time and then some, well those that remain anyway."

"Those...that remain?" Kirche sat up, turning towards Izalith, her eyes full of curiosity and concern.

"Yes. Remember when I told you that you saved me from a personal hell, Louise?"

Louise gulped then nodded, a frown crept upon her face.

"Well, there is a story behind that. In short though, my own ambition damned me to an inferno, and many of my children payed a much too steep a price for it as well. Several were reduced to ash before my very eyes," Izalith nearly choked as she remembered feeling the ashes pelt her face as one of her children was consumed by the black flames.

"I'm sorry...," Louise started.

"No, do not be. This is the past, and I have no idea just how long I was imprisoned. They may all be dead for all I know, or many may have survived just fine and may very well be living happily. I just wish to know, and if possible...hold them once more..."

"So, that is why you're pressuring Professor Colbert into working on summoning them, right?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, and failing that, at least find a way to let me know if they live."

The two students settled back into their previous positions, taking in and processing what was said. Counting their blessings on their rather soft and comfortable life. Though Louise found herself with increasingly uncomfortable feelings she couldn't really identify.

"You...truly love them don't you?" Louise asked.

The question itself wasn't what one would call odd, though normally it'd be taken as a statement. Yet, the tone she asked it, caused Kirche's brows to furrow and Izalith to involuntarily pout.

"Yes. Yes, I do. More than anything in the world. Worlds?...Louise, is something bothering you?" Izalith asked.

"N-no, it's nothing," Louise turned away, her voice shaky.

Louise could feel it again, she knew the feeling she felt. Jealousy.

_'Mother...' _Louise shivered, somehow not realizing that Izalith had pulled the small girl into a gentle embrace.

They all remained as they were in silence for a time. Louise lost in her mind and laying atop Izalith, being held as though she were a stuffed animal and Kirche curled up with Flame encircling her protectively. None seemed to notice Tabitha's arrival, who with a faint ghost of a smile, joined them by cuddling up with Sylphid, book in hand.

The peace would not last though. Commotion near the dormitories, where most of the students were having their tea and cake with their familiars and friend, broke out. Izalith opened a single eye in annoyance when the commotion didn't cease. She sighed.

"Louise, dear. It seems something is happening over yonder, perhaps we should investigate?" Izalith's question seemed more like a statement as she picked Louise up off herself and placed her standing to her side as she herself stood up.

Kirch, Tabitha, Flame, and Sylphid all looked to Izalith in unison, curiosity obviously painted on their faces.

Izalith started to walk towards the noise, with Louise struggling to keep up with the large woman's long strides.

* * *

"SILENCE! You backstabbing, cheating,...m-m-man-whore!" A red-faced Montmorency screamed.

"B-but, my dear Mon-mon, I truly only have eyes for you," Guiche stuttered weakly.

The statement cause Katie, who stood opposite of Montmorency with Guiche in between, to burst into tears.

"Y-you said that t-to me, y-your awful," Katie cried.

"N-now, Katie, this is simply a misunderstanding...," Guiche waved his hands in front of himself.

The incident finally reached its boiling point, Guiche finally dug himself his grave so to speak. The jeers and laughing of his classmates at his exposure as well as what seemed to be imminent violence from Montmorency made him pale. That is, until the crowd went silent.

"So this is what interrupted our wonderful bonding, Louise?" A massive hooded figure with a cane said.

"So it seems...," Louise deadpanned.

Kirche and Tabitha stood not far behind, the former taking a sort of morbid amusement at Guiche's discomfort, while the latter simply opted to continue reading.

"Stay out of this, Zer-mmf," Montmorency found her mouth suddenly squeezed into a pucker by the hooded figure's gloved hand.

"Now, see here child, I do not take kindly to the peace being broken, I quite enjoy the quiet after all. Now sit down...all three of you!"

"Hey, w-where to you get off commanding nobles, you're just the familiar of Zero!" Guiche bit back.

"I am known as Izalith. I command you because I could reduce you to cinders if I will it. And YOU will refer to me as Ma'am from here on, boy, now SIT!" Izalith scowled, a dull black aura seemingly radiating from her form.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Guiche collapsed into his chair.

Katie meekly took a seat while Montmorency follow suit, massaging her face where Izalith had an iron grip earlier. Izalith looked back to Kirche.

"Kirche dear, may I borrow Flame for a moment?"

Kirche nodded with a smile, Flame walking up to the large woman. Surprisingly, Izalith motioned for Flame to lay on his stomach by the table, followed by Izalith promptly sitting on him. He didn't seem to mind, he was strong enough to handle the weight...in fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

_'Oh...naughty Flame, I'll have to be careful around you won't I?'_ Kirche thought, giving the scene a snort in amusement.

"Now, I wish to hear the whole story, if you would be so kind," Izalith drummed her fingers on the table in impatience.

"Well, I was here, with this cheating jerk, when SHE shows up," Montmorency start.

"I-I just wanted t-to give him this food basket. I b-baked him pastries because he said he w-wanted to eat food made b-by his g-girlfriend...," Katie continued.

Guiche gulped audibly as Izalith faced him next.

"So...this is some sort of two-timing by you then? These girls each thought you claimed them as your significant other?" Izalith's grey eyes seemed to reflect light from beneath her hood.

Guiche locked up, his body rigid in his seat.

"I see. Such behavior is reprehensible, mind you. Only acceptable with the knowledge and consent of all parties involved...at least as it was where I come from. From the looks of it you had neither from these young ladies," the Witch pointed to each girl in turn, before poking Guiche in the forehead, "as such, you should apologize first and foremost."

Beneath Izaliths glare, Guiche found himself unable to fight back, fear causing him to bow his head.

"M-montmorency, K-katie, I apologize for my actions. They were cruel. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive this pathetic man," he said, his mind on autopilot.

Both girls frowned and prepared to reject the boy's apology, at least they did until they met Izalith's gaze.

"I-I forgive you," they said in unison, cowed by the Witch's presence as well.

Satisfied, Izalith smiled, bringing a sort of relief to the three pressured teens.

"Now, whether or not these ladies wish to continue any sort of relationship with you is up to them. Well ladies? With all this out of the way, what will you do?"

Both girls turned from Guiche with a 'Humph'.

"Ah, well that is that then. Too bad, boy, take this as a lesson for the future, and be glad it was not me you cheated," Izalith stood from her Salamander shaped chair, Flame seemingly pouting at the act.

As the Witch began to turn, she stopped. A sparkle in her eye set everyone on edge.

"Hmm, Mon-mon and Katie, was it?"

"Er...Montmorency...," the blonde meekly raised a hand in confirmation.

"Y-yes?" Katie stood ramrod from her seat.

Louise and Kirche each had to stifle a laugh at the two scorned women.

"Why not join us over in the field, we were having such a peaceful time. I am sure you two would like some kinder company," Izalith's smile was disarming.

"W-why would I want to keep company with the Zer-" Montmorency began.

"Hmm? What is that Mon-mon?"

"N-nothing, we'd be happy to join you. Right Katie?" Mon-mon nearly shrieked, Katie nodding furiously in response.

"Ah, good to hear...YOU," Izalith pointed to a maid who currently was cowering behind a serving tray, "would you be so kind as to bring a picnic cloth and tea out to us?" She said with a smile, the maid yelping an affirmative and running off towards the kitchens.

Izalith walked off the scene towards the spot they occupied earlier, leaving the crowd to disperse on its own. Five young women followed not far behind. Guiche was left in his seat, a growing warm wet spot forming on the front of his pants.

* * *

"Why did you make us come with you?" Mon-mon asked as she sipped her tea.

The group had once again taken residence in the field, though now a square of cloth with various food and drink lay in the center of the square they formed. Izalith herself was enjoying a jug of wine and a loaf of bread.

"Seemed to be the right thing to do. Otherwise you would either be left to wallow in misery or frustration," taking a gulp from the jug, Izalith eyed Mon-mon, "and any animosity between you and anyone here will end this moment, just so you understand. In fact, I am hoping you and Katie would become friends with my dear Louise here. She may have Kirche and Tabitha, but there is no reason to restrict oneself, a veritable web of connections will do wonders on a person's demeanor and outlook."

Louise let out a small 'urk', raising an eyebrow at the thought of Kirche being her friend.

"Bahaha, you hear that Valli-, Louise, we're friends according to Izzy," Kirche laughed as she prodded Louise's side with a finger.

"Projecting?" Tabitha quietly asked.

"Projecting? What do you mean?" Louise looked to the girl.

"Daughters...," Tabitha stated, pointing at Izalith.

The Witch blinked, a disturbing thought washed over her.

_'I am. I...am treating them like my children...,'_ Izalith let out a shuddering sigh.

"I...am sorry...but, could you humor me. I suppose recent events are taking a larger toll than I thought."

The group looked amongst each other. Kirche found the idea of becoming figurative sisters with these girls under a figurative mother in Izalith interesting and somehow amusing. It wasn't as though she had very good relations with her blood family, may as well form her own. Tabitha decided to simply go with the flow, so long as nothing interfered with her life and 'mission' in a negative way she figured it'd be fine. Katie simply smiled at the thought of making more friends without worry of rejection or drama. Montmorency, deeming that the Zero may not be much of a Zero after all if she summoned such an imposing person, decided to follow along. Perhaps something good may come of it she surmised.

Louise looked at Izalith, the Witch's face having become melancholic. Jealousy. She felt the pang of it in her gut. But why?

_'Mother...'_

Izalith wished to be with her children. She asked, in different words, that they become surrogates. That they become sisters and look to her as a mother figure. Though Louise felt the Witch would never admit to it.

_'Mother...'_

To the surprise of all, and the amusement of Kirche, Louise pounced on the lap of Izalith, wrapping her arms as best she could around the Witch's waist.

The jealousy festering within her subsided for now. After all, Louise finally realized its source...and its cure.

_'I will have the mother I always wished for, and I will never let go,'_ Louise ignored the giggles Kirche let out, and the confused stares of the others.

_'I wonder,...Louise le Blanc de Izalith,...I like that,'_ Louise let out a giggle of her own.


End file.
